Now We Belong Together
by Ice Mistress 101
Summary: Kouga and Myouga has come up with a plan to bring Godsent back together. Either Kikyo are Inuyasha like that idea to much. So what happens when Kagome runs across Inuyasha brother.
1. End Of A Beginnig & Start Of A End

**_We Belong Together_**

_**By Ice Misterss**_

**_Chapter 1: The end of the begin and start of the end_**

The lights hit the stage as the guitar starts to blare. As the drums follow in, the lead performer steps on to the stage. Kagome Higurashi taken center stage she picks up her guitar. Garbing the microphone she beings the first verse of her song Danger Zone:

_I can a imagine_

_How odd it is to be you_

_Adopting all your history_

_It hard being me too_

_All your secret are_

_Were you left them_

_Cause now your ghost are_

_You might as well_

_I think its time I met them_

_And I think its time you tell_

_And you should have_

_Told me when we first met_

_All the things I should know_

_I should have asked_

_We should have talked about this_

_So long ago_

She walk over to were Sango and start playing right alone with her. As the course starts to play she and Sango being sing.

_It not fair_

_It not fair_

_Don't leave me here_

_What happening to me_

_I feel so lonely here_

_We are in the mist_

_A danger zone_

_What will happen next_

_We'll never know_

_We are in the mist_

_A danger zone_

_What will happen next_

_We'll never know_

As she walks back to the microphone she puts down her guitar and throw her hair over shoulder while flipping the stand behind her and sing the rest of the lyrics into the microphone.

_Now we share a closet _

_Now you let me come inside_

_Now finally undressing and_

_I feel like I might die_

_The damages infections_

_The confession is to late_

_How can I accept this_

_How is this happening to me_

_It not fair_

_It not fair_

_Help me come up for air_

_What is happening to me_

_I feel so lonely here_

_We are in the mist_

_A danger zone_

_What will happen next_

_You'll never know_

_We are in the mist_

_A danger zone_

_What will happen next_

_You l never know_

_You l never know_

Sango plays her solo and began sing with Kagome the last chorus.

The crowed cheered as she and the band members left the stage. "Wow, Kagome that has to be one of the best performing that you have done yet", their manger spoke as he walked up to her. "Yeah, I guess it was", as gabs her next outfit from the stand.

"Kag, what up boo", as Sango walks up behind her and close the door on their manger. "Nothing San," she walks over to the couch. "It just..."she began as she was interrupted by knock at the door. "Three minutes until stage", yelled one of the stage hands. "Never mind, lets just finish this up than go out for drunks on me".

"No, what is it", throwing black pumps to the side as she crash on the couch next to her. "His here and he isn't alone", standing up to put on the black and blue halter and matching leather min skirt. "What, you got to be kidding me right!" Sango screamed as she jump from the couch.

"Nope," throwing her the dark green and black min skirt and matching halter. "Who are the two of you talking about," Miroku said as he walks into the room "and why are you not dress we go on in a minute." "Well, if you leave maybe I could and who we are talking about is none of your conceive," Sango yelled as she push him out the door. "You know you should be more nice to me," he said as she slammed the door in his face.

"You know he right San," trying to hold her laughter in "You should be more nice to him." "Than were would the fun be in that," as she and Kagome broke into a fit of laughter.

"Girls your need on stage," yelled a passing stage hand a the door. "Shit, I not dress yet," Sango screamed as she rushed into action. Kagome laid out on the couch laughing hard than before at her friends antics.

"Kagome this isn funny," throwing on the dark green spiked heels. "Like hell it isn . Normally I the one in the rush to get dress," putting on her black spiked combat boots. "You could at least help me," she yelled at Kagome who had ran out the door.

"It would be a great honor to help you," said Miroku leaning on the door frame. "Miroku if you don get out of here. I going to kick your ass," grabbing a shoe and throwing it at him. "Just state the place my dear and I'll meet you there," turning to leave only to hear Kagome laughing behind him.

"What so funny Kag." The two of you, Miroku. Now lets go, we still have a performing to do." "So what song are we doing," grabbing Sango under his arm. "Miroku your sing with me and Sango your on piano," walking towards the stage. "Kagome what are you up to," glaring at her best friend. "Nothing just a little something for our very special guest." "You have to be out of your mind," stopping in her tracks with a very confused Miroku. "Guess so," she shrugged.

"Will someone kindly fill me in on what going on," running to catch up with Kagome. "Lets just say that were going back to our roots," she mumbled stepping out on stage.

Kagome turn to Sango with burly eyes. Grabbing the microphone, "This last song that we're going to be performing is a very special song. This song goes all the way back to when Cursed Angels use to be Godsent. This song was written by a good friend of ours. So this goes out to you and you know who you are. Don't think I don see you." Miroku takes the stage and seat next to Kagome. The lights dim and a spot light hits the stage where Kagome and Miroku sat.

_I heard he sang a lullaby_

_I heard he sang it form his heart_

_When I found out_

_Thought that I would die_

_Because that lullaby is mine_

_I heard he sealed it with a kiss_

_He gentle kiss her cheery lips_

_I found that so hard to believe_

_Because his kiss belong to me_

_**"Wuz up," spoke Inuyasha as he walked through the door with Kikyo following. "You dirty low down dirty bastard," she yelled grab the knife from the kitchen table. Sango and Miroku ran after Kagome as she walked up to Inuyasha. "Kagome don't ," as Sango grabbed her. "She is right Kag he not worth it," holding on to her also. Inuyasha starts to back towards the door, "What the hell is wrong with her?" **_

_**"What wrong with me," trying hard to get out of Miroku and Sango grip "Damnit let me go." "Kagome no," finally braking lose from there grasp. Taken long stead strides "That bitch of a slut is wrong with me." "What does Kikyo has to do with any thing," backing up from Kagome as she banish the knife in his face. Kikyo has everything to do with this or were by yourself when you said " Oh god Kikyo you feel so good.**_

_**"Ha ha Kagome you were hear things," backing up into a wall. While this was happening Kikyo to slip quietly out of the room. Kagome turn around just in time to throw the knife in the door stopping Kikyo, Where in the hell you think your going! I haven't gotten started on you yet." "Guys help me out here," turn his head to Sango and Miroku whom sat on the sidelines. "You made your bed now you have to lay in it," Miroku turn to comfort a worried Sango. "Maybe we should stop her", returning his embrace. No, not until she becomes a danger to herself.**_

_How could an angel brake my heart_

_Why didn he catch my falling star_

_I wish I didn wish so hard_

_Baby I wish our love apart_

_How could an angel brake my heart_

_I heard her face was white as rain_

_Your face is white as rain_

_Soft as a rose that bloom in May_

_Soft as a rose in May_

_He keeps her picture in a frame_

_I kept your picture_

_And when he sleep he calls her name_

_I only call out your name_

_I wonder if she makes him smile_

_She doesn make me smile_

_The way he use to smile at me_

_I only smile at you_

_I hope she doesn make him laugh_

_She doesn make me laugh_

_Because his laugh belongs to me_

_My laugh belongs to you_

_How could an angel brake my heart_

_You are my heart_

_Why didn he catch my falling star_

_I l catch your star_

_I wish I didn wish so hard_

_Don wish so hard_

_Baby I wish our love apart_

_Love falls apart_

_How could an angel brake my heart_

_Your tender heart_

_**"Do you really think that I stupid," walking towards a stun Kikyo "That I would find out." "I..." look for help from the people in the room. "They won help you. So quit looking for it," Kagome yelled scaring both Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Kagome it isn't the way you think." "What isn the way I think Kikyo. Oh wait, calling out his name in my bed. The same bed that I share with you," turning her attention back to Inuyasha. **_

_**You know the next time you want to cheat Inuyasha make sure the door is lock to the bedroom. Well than there no need to lie any more. Inuyasha and I are getting married. He wants me to be lead singer of Godsent. "Push Kikyo into the door and grabs the knife out of it, Well Kikyo it would seems like you got what you want but let me get mine. Stabbing the knife into her shoulder. Inuyasha ran to Kikyo while Sango and Miroku grab Kagome. "If you ever come near me again I promise that next time I l kill you and Inuyasha."**_

_Oh my_

_I know_

_Know is dying_

_soul is dying_

_I know your soul is crying_

_Its crying_

_I know that you e been dying_

_I trying_

_To understand_

_Please help me_

_Please help me_

_How could an angel brake me heart_

_I l never brake your heart_

_Why didn he catch my falling star_

_I l catch your falling star_

_I wish I didn wish so hard_

_You should have never wish_

_Baby I wish our love apart_

_How could an angel brake my heart_

As the song end and the crowd went wild. Kagome retreated to the backstage. "KAGOME!", yelled a young man from behind her. "Look, not right now Kouga," as she kept on walking. "But Kag this is important," grabbing her by the shoulders. "Kouga I don have time for this and you can tell that to Inuyasha too. "How did you know," watch the tears fall from her eyes. "How else Kouga? I saw the two of you in the crowd not only did I see him but Kikyo too". "Kagome don be that way," trying to comfort her. "Don be what way. Don be hurt, Koga. What shouldn I be," jerking out of his embrace, "As I said before I don have time for this."

"Kouga what wrong with her," asked Myouga out of the blue. Damnit I still can get use to you but popping up like that". "Well get use to it," smirking "Now what wrong with her." "The same as always, Myouga. She hasn gotten over Inuyasha yet. "Than I guess I should have put him and Kikyo in her dressing room." "You did what!" he yelled at the same time Kagome did. Miroku Sango Kouga and Myouga ran to the dressing room to fine Inuyasha shielding Kikyo as they ducked and dogged the different objects that were being thrown at them. Sango and Miroku ran to each sides of her grab her before she does any real damage to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Clam down Kag, it going to be okay. He can hurt you any more," Sango said as she rocked a crying Kagome in her arms. "And here I thought you'll be happy to see me," holding a stunned Kikyo in his arms. "Happy? Dose she look happy to you Inuyasha," yelled Miroku taken dangerous steps toward Inuyasha. "Didn I tell you to stay as far away from her as you possibility can." I would have only if I wasn't invite here," taking a step back. "I don gave a damn if you were invite you should have decline it and went on with the life that you have made for yourself", watch as Inuyasha take a couple of more steps back.

"Now that you be our fault," Kouga taken a step into the room. "And how would that be", finally getting Kagome to calm down. "Myouga and I asked Inuyasha and Kikyo here because we want the two band to rejoin and do a Farwell Tour," slowly trying ease his way out of the room. "You did what!" Sango and Miroku yelled causing Kagome to wake. "There is no way in hell that we're going to do a tour jackass and miss slut," Sango her way closer to Inuyasha. "No one calls Kikyo a slut not even you Sango," his hand clenching into a fist. Seeing his reaction to what he said " Want to try me Inuyasha."

"Stop," a small voice came from behind them. No one paid any mind and the auguring began to get louder. "I said STOP IT," everyone turned around to see a wide eyed Kagome. "Now," slowly moving to a seated position "Why are you here Inuyasha. Haven't you cause me enough pain as it is." "You act like it was all my fault." And yet you still haven't explain to me why your here. Sango walks and set next to Kagome "Now that were Kouga and Myouga come in." "What do they have to with them being here."

Myouga walk to set next to Kagome, "Well you see the reason why Inuyasha and Kikyo are here is because we want Godsent to do a Farwell Tour." "So you had to bring them here." her anger slowly rising "You had to send them to my dressing room!" "Kagome listen, I didn't know...," as his glace turned to the floor "You damn right didn't know. "Not once have you ever thought about what I might want." Now wait a minute Kagome. This isn't just his fault. It's...," Inuyasha trying to take a stand for Myouga. "For once in your life Inuyasha SHUT THE FUCK UP and leave me the hell along," turning her hateful glare at him.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," staring at Inuyasha "I will do the damn tour on my condition and no other understood." "Damnit, If she can have condition so can I," yelled Inuyasha. "Not everything is about you," Kouga finally joining the conversation. "Like hell it isn't," taken steps towards Kagome "If it wasn't for none of yall would know Kagome and Kikyo would be lead singer. Than maybe Godsent wouldn't have broken up." That was the last straw that broke the camel. Kagome stood up walked right in front of Inuyasha and punch the shit out of him. He stumble back into Kikyo. "Well if that how you feel than do the damn tour with her as your lead singer. I really doubt that they want to her a banshee sing."

"Your just mad that I sound better than you and that I sold your boyfriend from you." Look you little bitch. I don gave a damn about you are Inuyasha but you will stay the hell away from me. And if I don . "You remember that night in Tokyo better than anybody does. So try me and see what you get," Kikyo took a step back..

"Now if you don mind we wish that you would leave," Sango said as she stood next to Kagome. Oh, don let the door hit you on your way out, Miroku scream as he stuck his head out the door.

"Kouga and Myouga remind me to fire the both of you in the morning," Kagome said walking to the small water cooler. "But Kouga is the one that works for you," as he grab the door to leave. "Like hell he isn if I going to be doing that Farewell Tour. "So your going to do it," Kouga said as he walked towards the door to follow Myouga . Hell yeah, if it going to push Kikyo and Inuyasha over the edge.

Myouga walked out the door, "Kag, I don think that a good idea." he mumbled.


	2. Author's Note

Hey this is Mistress. As of right now this story is being put on hold. Right now I'm in the process of writing part one to this story. I might just go ahead and finish this part but I can't since chapter two is setting on an other computer. Please be stay with me on this. If you have any ideas or questions please contact me.

Misterss Of The Moon


End file.
